Wes Ryder: Magic
The storyline continues from Wes Ryder: Parallel Universe Characters *Wesley Ryder *Adam Clarke *Calzen *Joey Ambrosius *Shaun Parker *Annabel Ambrosius *Mal Spungen *Perdita Puckle *Matthew Abbott *Rupert Parker *J.K. Rowling Plot Wes and Adam end up in the Novelverse. They investigate the death of a middle aged couple. It turns out their adult son is also dead. Wes and Adam learn that in this universe a wizarding world was discovered in 2007. Wes and Adam locate J.K. Rowling for what she knows about the wizarding world. Rowling reveals that she is a witch who used to work as a reporter for the wizarding world until an article about their famous wizard Joey Ambrosius, forced her to move to the human world where she wrote seven books about Joey. The killer's victims are the mortal aunt, uncle and cousin of Joey who abused him after his parents were killed by a wizard tyrant. The tyrant was killed by Joey twelve years ago. Joey is now part of the wizard police. Wes and Adam question Joey, suspecting him to be the killer. Adam wants to bring Joey to justice while Wes questions if the killing was actually wrong at all. They learn that Joey has a hatred towards mortals. Wes and Adam question Joey's wife Annabel Ambrosius, her brothers Shaun Parker and Rupert Parker, and school friends Perdita Puckle and Matthew Abbott, former principal of a wizard school that has now been closed down due to monsters roaming the school grounds. They also question Mal Spungen, a former student from school's Snake house. According to the Griffin house that Joey, Shaun, Perdita, Matthew, Rupert and Annabel are from most of the Snake house served the tyrant and have prejudice serves on wizards with mortal blood. Mal claims to not have any such views and says that it is a generalization the Griffin house made to justify their own behaviour. He also claims that a brother that Shaun, Rupert and Annabel have in the wizard government actually worked for the tyrant. Wes and Adam learn that various wizards that served the tyrant but got away with it, are being killed. They track down the killer to learn that he is Shaun, who left that saving such people was a mistake, however he did not kill Joey's aunt, uncle or cousin that was actually Joey. Shaun explains that Perdita had talked him into his anti-mortal views, hoping to create a new wizard tyrant that she would defeat to impress Shaun. To combat Perdita, Joey teams up with the survivor of the wizard tyrant's army to take over the wizard government. Perdita tracks down Abbott and Rupert but Shaun tells them Perdita is behind Joey's rise to power. Wes, Adam, Shaun, Abbott and Rupert race against Perdita to find Annabel. Wes and the gang reach her first but Annabel agrees with Joey, to spite her mother who has considered too self rightious. Shaun is forced to except Perdita into his rebellion against Joey but secretly tells Wes and Adam, that they'll put her in prison once Joey is defeated. Wes and Adam leave the Novelverse. Category:Comic Stories Category:Wes Ryder Stories